


"50 Shades of ...."

by NiniDrama



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Douchestuck, Désir, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, aide pour stimuler les sensations, châtiment, doigtage anal, fellation, gel chauffent, glaçons, gémissements, lubrifiant, mamelons maltraiter, menottes, plus dur plus fort, soumission, supplications, toujours plus, vilain garçon, yeux bandé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniDrama/pseuds/NiniDrama
Summary: Our two lovers have been together for 4 years now, their life is always punctuated by their arguments which generally end with amorous debates, always as eager to bond with each other, they have already explored all possible surfaces of their apartments, and have spiced up their sex lives over time ...
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	"50 Shades of ...."

Un soir, Tharn et Type se préparant à aller au bar de P Jeed, le gars sortait de la douche quand il a été plaqué au mur par Tharn qui avait des yeux de prédateur, il voulait juste le manger cru, tandis que des gouttes d'eau coulaient toujours dessus son corps chaud, type gémissant… sous l'action de son amant, "qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi! Tharn va être en retard au bar, ce n'est pas le moment d'être excité ....."

«Ohh…. si précisément c'est parfait! pour essayer le nouveau jouet que j'ai commandé… Je veux te rendre fou, vouloir t'amuser ce soir… »dit tharn.

Il a sorti la `` boîte noire '' où se trouvaient leurs accessoires de jeu, les yeux du gars se réveillent et sa respiration s'accélère quand il a vu que l'accessoire en question avait un frisson qui parcourait tout son corps, rien que l'idée que son amant va la faire souffrir!

Tharn se tenait derrière le type , il a commencé à lécher l'oreille de Type , puis est descendu jusqu'au petit de ces "thaann ... reins". Un profond gémissement sortit de la bouche du gars, puis il sentit la langue de Tharn dans son petit Q commencer à lubrifier doucement son muscle qui se contractait.

  
Avec cette belle réaction, tharn remonta lentement vers l'oreille du type et lui murmura chaleureusement, «ouvre la bouche et suce», type s'exécuté,

«c'est bon…. Bon garçon… Maintenant penche-toi sur le lit pour que je puisse l'insérer pour toi », type se pencha et tharn inséra doucement le sextoy en silicone et qui est tenu par un anneau anal à la basse de son pénis un« AAHHH…. »Au fond de la bouche de type, dès qu'il a fini de le mettre en place, il a demandé au mec ce qu'il ressentait, il a répondu que sa façon était que ce n'était pas désagréable et qu'il ne voyait pas comment il allait être 'Désireux 'avec un ton arrogant, il finit de s'habiller et tharn s'assit sur le lit avec un sourire narquois, il tient une petite télécommande dans sa main,

"ah tu ne vois pas comment ça te dérange, J'ai dit que ça va vibrer? »

Type n'a pas eu le temps de répondre tharn qui a appuyé sur un bouton est actif les sextoys, le type était surpris et tremblait« tharnnnn…. Noooonnn ... pas .. son ... arrête ..... humm .... " tharn s'arrêta sur un ton provocateur" tu trembleras de plaisir et tu me supplieras de te baiser! «Le cœur battant , il s'est rendu compte qu'il était totalement soumis au désir et à la volonté de tharn et que ça allait prendre une longue soirée avant que nous rentrions à la maison,

mais serait-il capable de vous retisser?

Ils prennent alors le chemin du garage, et une fois dans la voiture tharn, pressé le bouton une fois de plus, Type s'accrocha au siège de la voiture, gémissant bruyamment, «Tharn…. Je t'en prie, non…. AAAHHHH…. "

"Tu vas être un bon garçon ce soir?" »

« OOouuiiii… .. tharn… gémissant! mais ne… fais pas ça… au bar devant tout le monde! Je vais mourir »

« mais c'est le but »

ces mots ont fait rougir type qui bouillait de plaisir, son corps tremblait, sa respiration s'intensifiait, ces oreilles sont rouges, et sa prostate a commencé à trembler!

La soirée se déroule plutôt chaleureusement .....,

tharn s'amuse régulièrement en appuyant sur le bouton et leType essaie autant que possible de contenir et d'enterrer ces gémissements, mais ça devient extrêmement difficile, son sexe est dur comme une pierre, il sent l anneaux à la basse de sa queue qui le tient fermement et le sert, mais la pression était de plus en plus intense, le type ne peut plus...

il se lever, il était rouge, il avait chaud et sa bite était douloureuse a force de ce frotté a son jean, " C'est le jeu… »

mais il le pense si fort qu'il n'a pas remarqué que tharn venait derrière et le serrait dans ses bras puissants, son souffle chaud dans son cou, le léchage sensuel, la morsure de l'oreille, et un coup de la télécommande a fini par renverser le type , ces jambes ont complètement lâchées, il gémissait juste, "tharn ... s'il te plaît ..." Pas plus… .AAhh… » le Type le supplia, mais rien à faire, son amant avait tout pouvoir sur lui et il ne voulait pas libérer sa proie,

« non encore! laisse-moi encore m'amuser avec toi » répondit tharn avec un ton de satisfaction! 

il s'amuser à torturer sa victime, tharn a aidé le type à se lever, et l'a embrassé férocement, "non !!!" Ici maintenant !!!! J'ai besoin de toi pour me libérer s'il te plait » le type était à sa fin il devait venir, il a attrapé tharn par le bras et s'est enfermé dans l'une des toilettes du bar, le type s'est agenouillé avec les yeux peints de désir et a ouvert la fermeture zippée de Tharn de son jean, et commence à sucé avec sa bouche et sa langue, et LA suce profondément, sa langue l'enveloppa dans son intégralité, LA léché sur toute sa longueur, le seul son qui sort de son "um um ... .hum ..." de plaisir, de besoins, de sons délicieux pour les oreilles de Tharn, quand il se délectait de voir un mec si désespéré et de le voir comme le sien, humm… 

«OOhh type … comme tu suces… .. eh bien… ..hmmm… . Je devrais… te laisser dans cet état plus souvent… » Avec un grand sourire!

Après 10 minutes de succion intensive, ok je me rends, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir… » ces yeux remplis de larmes de désespoir et de désir, c'est ce qu'il a fait, il attrape férocement la queue de son amant un« AAAHHHH…. «De soulagement de la bouche de type , c'était douloureux, il a retiré l anneaux et les sextoys qui le torturaient durement sa prostate, tharn a commencé à le branler en léchant le cou de type qui gémissait,

« Tharn… .. hummm… c'est … Troooo..bien… hum… .hmm… .conti..nue…. » bon… hum… .hmm… .conti..nue…. » bon… hum… .hmm… .conti..nue…. »

Tharn le regarde avec les yeux de chasseur et dit

«Je te libère mais quand tu rentres chez toi tu seras sévèrement puni! pour ne pas avoir tenu le soir »

mais le type était en transe il a hoché la tête les yeux larmoyants, s'est agenouillé et l'a sucé fort, profondément, mais le type ne dure pas longtemps, un orgasme profond a envahi son corps, ce qui l'a fait trembler et les larmes coulaient lentement sur son visage, après avoir récupéré de cet orgasme, il remonta son pantalon, un "STOP" l'arrêta "Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose?"

«Euh…. Non ... je ne vois pas ... "dit type ,

" et LUI il revient d'où je l'ai fait sortir ... "

Type dégoulinait, mais il savait qu'il avait perdu et les conséquences qu'il allait avoir de tharn, allait être soumis à cet homme, il peut être si doux et attentionné, et impitoyable et dominateur quand il s'agit de sexe! Un frison d'excitation a parcouru tout le corps de Type !

Atteignant la voiture, tharn a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas assez puni et a appuyé encore et encore sur le bouton, le passager à côté de lui, ne pouvait pas arrêter de gémir tout le chemin, mais le gars ne se plaint plus, sinon il risque d'être pire,

En arrivant à leur appartement, le Type a sauvagement attrapé Tharn dans l’assesseur, le baiser était chaud, les langues entrelacées, et les gémissements de plus en plus profonds!

"Ah tu t'es bien tenu dans la voiture, tu étais au bord de la jouissance, bon garçon ...,

" Ouais, j'étais un bon garçon pour toi .... "

tu veux continuer à jouer?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît joue avec mon corps ...."

Ah ces mots qui sourient qu'il était doux pour ces oreilles de voir son type dans cet état de mendicité absolue!

  
En arrivant chez eux, tharn a donné une instruction simple au gars

"tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour être un bon garçon hein?!"

"Ouais ..." letype va aux toilettes pour se changer, il enfile une chemise tharn blanche sans rien en dessous ...

Ce qui a le mérite de rendre tharn encore plus fou, à condition que le Tharn change ce torse nu et se prépare jouer qu'il allait utiliser pour punir son garçon ... Le gars est arrivé dans la pièce où tharn l'attendait assis sur le lit avec un ruban noir dans ses mains, Type rougi, tharn est un prédateurs, il est incroyablement sexy comme sa… type transpirait, il a mis le bandeau noir autour de ses yeux,

"tu te souviens du code couleur?"

"Ouiiii ..." "Bien ... Alors commençons le jeu!"

Il a commencé à emporter les jouets sexuels qui l'avaient encore en lui, et qui l'a torturée pendant des heures, il l'a ensuite embrassée lentement sur le cou, pour parcourir son corps, de petits gémissements ont commencé à se faire entendre, puis je m'allongeais sur le lit et le plaçais au centre, pour qu'il puisse être noué avec les menottes,

"ta couleur?" demanda tharn

«hmm .. vert…» répondit type alors tharn commença à jouer avec un petit glaçon entre ses jambes, leType commence à se répandre de plus en plus pour laisser tout l'espace dont il a besoin , puis il continue avec un autre glaçons qui se positionnent sur ces boules,

"HUUMMM… .. tharn…. Type ce tortia sur place,

"Chut…. Ne bouge pas…" dit tharn d'une voix douce, puis il commençait à descendre de plus en plus vers son anus déjà maltraité, ce qui vous faisait gémir instantanément, la glace était un de ces points faibles!

»AAAHHHH…. Tharn ... huuuummm ....... non ... non ... pas LAAaaa ahh ... " tharn a pris un autre glaçon mais plus gros cette fois est inséré dans le trou de type

«AAAHHH… .tharn… s s'il te plait… .. enlève-le… .. non non» son dos se soulève, il bouge dans toutes les directions il se débat, donc l'excitation est forte, mais les menottes le bloquent, et tharn le bloque avec son propre corps pour empêcher le mec de bouger plus loin, le type a senti la chaleur du corps de tharn, ces mains ont commencé à déboutonner la chemise pour avoir le plaisir de voir ce magnifique corps trembler avec excitation

"tharn .... enlevez-le .... c'est troooo .... »«

NON, il y reste !!! J'attends le temps qu'il fond, c'est le temps que je vais passer à vous torturer avant de me baisser! »Dit ces mots que le type était en trans, il en voulait plus… il voulait tharn en lui, mais apparemment il voulait faire durer le plaisir....

Tharn commence à maltraiter ces petits tétons, la langue, les doigts qui les caressent, les tournent dans tous les sens, c'était une vraie torture, mais tharn est plus vicieux, comme si le glaçon ne suffisait pas il bougeait du côté de la lit laisser un gars gémir sur le lit,

"Où vas-tu?" "A demandé à un type qui tremblait" prenez un autre jouet pour vous mais celui-ci est différent, attendez ...

"tharn revient 2 min plus tard, mais pour le gars qui était attaché au lit, c'était incroyablement long ....

  
Tharn planait au-dessus d'un type en mouvement constant, parce que ce putain de glaçon était encore si gros et qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne fondait pas, il a commencé à ouvrir ce petit flacon et un gel froid est tombé sur le petit téton torturé de type AAHH quoi est-ce …… il fait froid… hummm…. »

« Vous allez bientôt découvrir la patience »

puis tharn a continué et a commencé à en mettre sur la bite dure du mec, il a commencé des mouvements de haut en bas pour bien couvrir de partout, et il en a passé sur le muscle rouge et froid du type

« Noooonnn …. Noooonnnnn… AAAHH… ..aaaahhhh…. ouuuufff ouuf… .. qu'est-ce que… .qui sait… AAhh c'est tellement… .. chaud…. » Type qui gémit, sa respiration accélère encore plus son dos, ça se révèle de plus en plus, il essaie de débattre de ça, mais à peine quand tu as un tharn à genoux sur toi!

  
«Tharn…. Je suis en feu…. Baisse-moi… "

" Oui je sais ... c'est du gel pour stimuler encore plus ton corps ... "

" QUOI !!! mais non…. HUUUmmm …… "

" Ta couleur? «

« Vert …… »mais un vert haletant de plainte….

« OK, bien »

«Gla… leçon…»

«Ohhh ça a fondu à la fin…. "

Il y avait de l'eau du glaçon sur les draps , tharn est arrivé comme une bête et a commencé à pousser doucement en type centimètre par centimètre, quelle torture pour un type qui en voulait tellement plus il en voulait tellement qu'il le baise mal , il est sorti et re rentra de son Q a poussé encore et encore, Type gémissant donc

Puis tharn accéléré ces poussées, plus profondes, plus fortes et des types qui gémissent de plus en plus fort, leurs corps sont en sueur, leurs cuisses ne font que claquer entre elle, elles sont une belle note de musique pour tharn entre les coups claquant et le Type gémissant.

«Tharn… Libérez-moi, je suis un porche… si… près… s'il vous plaît… je veux jouir…. plus fort….

«plus vite… ..»

«oh tu en veux plus?»

«Oui tharn… .. plus bas… moi… mauvais… je veux tellement… PLUS…»

Tharn LA a attrapé et accéléré le mouvement sur la bite du mec en tremblant de plaisir "tu peux jouir garçon"

«AAHHH… Merci… ..»

Et le Type que ça va libérer si fort de son premier orgasme était si puissant qu'il a des larmes coulant sur son visage, tharn a enlevé le bandeau humide du Type, il voulait voir son deuxième orgasme dans ces yeux, c'est tellement excitant pour tharn, son sentiment est décuplée mais pas le temps de se remettre de ses 1ers orgasmes qui se mettent en forme, après quelques minutes de déclin intense et dur il finit tous les deux ensemble tremblant d'excitation, leur respiration était profonde, il reprit leur souffle, et tharn libère son amant des menottes, il s'est levé pour aller à la salle de bain chercher une serviette pour nettoyer le mec, qui ne pourrait pas se remettre de ces émotions ces jambes tremblant comme de la gelée il n'arrive même pas à bouger du lit,

"Comment êtes-vous type?" "

«Euh… oui…. C'est bon, mais je suis assommé, j'ai besoin de dormir, mais c'était tellement….

Tharn sourit de satisfaction, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été la main morte avec le mec, il avait malmené son amant, il lui avait fait vivre tant d'émotion, de sensation intense, ce mec s'est endormi totalement nu sur le lit, il l'a ramené dedans avec amour et rangez les jouets éparpillés sur le lit puis rejoignez le Type, il l'embrassa , pour un joli rêve.

Mais déjà Tharn, pensait à la prochaine "section plaisir", dont il voulait faire un amoureux….

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this work, this is my 1st Fan-fiction, I am sorry if there are errors or elements that do not suit you, English is not the original language, I had some help from google but chuttt ....;)  
> Tell me if there is anything you would like to have any constructive comments welcome to help me progress  
> Have fun!  
> and take care of yourself!  
> Thank you :)


End file.
